project_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Knights
The Black Knights were a PT alliance until they disbanded on August 2, 2012 The Black Knights was an alliance rich with heritage and culture. Since its founding on 23 July 2011, the Knights have elevated their level of game play to previously unmatched levels. Formerly ranked second alliance in the game, the Black Knights consistently remained in the top ten alliances since its founding until its disbandment.. A link to the old wiki page can be found here: http://project-terra.wikia.com/wiki/The_Black_Knights A Message from the Interior You know, when it comes right down to it, we have some of the most amazing members on this planet. Without a doubt, there's no where else I'd rather be. I can say with complete certainty that we have fantastic and insightful government officials and staff, without which I am not sure how successful we would be. I think back to my time in Planet Bob. I remember fondly there was a time, albeit brief, where I shared such a positive and genuine level of camaraderie with my fellow members. It was truly refreshing. Now I have that here. I invite you to share in the change of pace that is the Black Knights. I invite you to join us, either as a member, or as a diplomat, and experience the truly unique atmosphere that us Knights have to offer. I value my membership. Long live the Knights! - Anson 6 March 2012 A Knights' Link in the Universe When the Black Knights founded, its leader, Yosodog, brought a number of new rulers to Digiterra from Planet Bob. They brought with them some strange customs, which they brought from their home in the Multi-Colored X Alliance, or, MCXA. The structure and legal system of the Black Knights is said to closely resemble that of the other worldly counterpart. Charter High Councils 1 High Council I was appointed by Yosodog as Founder on 27 July 2011 in lieu of elections 2 Toukem resigned midterm, and Luminaxe assumed the remainder of his term. 3 Jimmyv resigned midterm, and Irule assumed the remainder of his term. 4 Irule resigned midterm, and Gandalf assumed the remainder of his term. 5 Anson began his term on 3 March 2012 as he had no competitors, and his predecessor agreed. Active & Past Treaties Sapphire Melodrama On February 20, 2012, The Black Knights, following the lead of Liquid Zero announced a Foreign Affairs policy that aimed to clarify who they would and would not have relations with. In doing so, however, they alienated many alliances, primarily Sapphire, with the strict anti-sovereign policies set out. Sapphire did not have a dedicated Project Terra forums, nor did they have their Charter made available. As such, they, along with some twenty other alliances, were black listed from The Black Knights relations. Five days later, The Black Knights softened and their foreign policy slightly, stating that they would permit these alliances to seek informal relations, and would even be willing to assist them should they need help with forums. After the election of High Council V, the Condemnation of Sapphire, and the the overall policy was repealed, although no formal announcement was made. All For One, and One For All On March 25, 2012, The Black Knights issued a Press Release (an official announcement on their forums and not on the Global Forums) stating that an attack on any one member of their alliance would be considered and understood as an attack on all members of the alliance. This policy has led to a significant rise in retaliatory attacks and the subsequent acquisition of initiating aggressor lands. Category:The Black Knights Black Knights Black Knights